


Rewrite the Stars

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As their friendship blossoms, old and new feelings surface,  but their stories and paths have already been written. Is there a possibility that they can rewrite the stars and find their happy ever afters together?





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rewrite The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809004) by [WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars). 



> **Creator's Notes:** I found the fic that WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars wrote to be quite fascinating, and I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted this fanmix to go at first, other than including the obvious song from _The Greatest Showman_ , given the title and usage of said song in the fic. It took a little time, but the playlist came together rather quickly once I got started. I did my best to have this fanmix follow the fic as closely as possible, and I think I managed to do that pretty nicely.
> 
> **Musical Notes:** Given that this was a Swan Queen fanmix, I tried to stick to female singers, though there are a couple notable songs with male singers included. There's a bit of a musical variety here, including all-time favorite Katey Sagal song from her first solo album, _Well…_ This particular track was chosen specifically for a particular reveal in the fic, as the song itself was written for similar reasons. I won't spoil that reveal, but when you read it, and listen to the song, hopefully you'll understand.

## Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC8to0LuoGsMAklnC3d9_qjc) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/rewrite-the-stars)

* * *

## Track List

**_She Used to be Mine_**  
Artist: Sara Bareilles  
Lyrics: Sara Bareilles

She's imperfect, but she tries  
She is good, but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy, but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time

**_Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You_**  
Artist: Stevie Nicks  
Lyrics: Keith Olsen, Stevie Nicks

And the rain comes down  
There's no pain and there's no doubt  
It was easy to say  
I believed in you everyday  
If not for me then  
Do it for the world

**_Me and a Gun_**  
Artist: Tori Amos  
Lyrics: Tori Amos

And do you know Carolina  
Where the biscuits are soft and sweet  
These things go through your head  
When there's a man on your back  
And you're pushed flat on your stomach

**_Can't Hurry the Harvest_**  
Artist: Katey Sagal  
Lyrics: Katey Sagal, Phil Roy, Bob Thiele Jr.

I was holding you so close  
So much was meant to be  
I thought I heard your voice  
But you let go  
You took so much of me  
Oh darling, my little one  
Did it have to be this way?

**_No One Is Alone_**  
Artists: _Into the Woods_ OBC  
Lyrics: Stephen Sondheim

Now you're on your own  
Only me beside you  
Still, you're not alone  
No one is alone, truly  
No one is alone  
Sometimes people leave you  
Halfway through the wood  
Others may deceive you  
You decide what's good  
You decide alone  
But no one is alone

**_Rewrite the Stars_**  
Artists: _The Greatest Showman_ cast  
Lyrics: Justin Paul, Benj Pasek

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

**_Home Again_**  
Artist: Carole King  
Lyrics: Carole King

I really need someone to talk to, and nobody else  
Knows how to comfort me tonight

Snow is cold, rain is wet  
Chills my soul right to the marrow  
I won't be happy till I see you alone again  
Till I'm home again and feeling right

**_Beautiful With You_**  
Artists: Halestorm  
Lyrics: Maria Somner, Dana Calitri, Nina Meryl Ossoff, Lzzy Hale

I stand naked before you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here am I, you see all of my scars  
Still here you are  
I bare my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid

I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you

* * *

**Resources:**

  * Front cover :: [Emma](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery7/gallery21/hires/3.jpg) [via [Sections of Randomness](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery.htm)] & [Regina](http://screencapped.net/tv/onceuponatime/albums/season6/622/ouat622_3232.jpg) [via [Screencapped.net](http://screencapped.net/tv/onceuponatime/)] 
  * Font used :: Viner Hand ITC 



**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
